charon_rpg_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Millefiori
Millefiori is a spinoff game created by Downer based off the original story: Mix Ore. The story follows the event before Rikana meets the protogonist. The game has suggested it may involve the true events of Rikana although it has yet to be revealed. Summary The main character, Kojirou, is an average student. Rikana Millefiori, a friend of his who stopped going to school, suddenly calls him one day to arrange a meeting. From there, they go to her house, but… Characters Kojirou Is the protagonist who helps Rikana gain money for a sustainable lifestyle. Rikana Millefiori Is a close friend of Kojirou and has mysteriously dropped out of school. Walkthrough Kojirou is talking to a friend who's telling of a highschool girl who had a new boyfriend. Disinterested, his friend decides to move the subject onto Rikana who hasn't been actively around school lately. Kojirou ends up gettting a call from someone by payphone. This reveals to be Rikana who wants to meet up with him near their usual spot-where a bench is. When they meet, she invites him over to her place-as they are close friends-and they both have tea together. Rikana, naturally choosing Honey Milk and curiously asking if this is his favourite drink too. Afterwards, Rikana states she has to use the toilet, which gives Kojirou an oppotunity to look around. He finds Rikana's diary which has been left open. When he reads through, he learns of how she had an older brother and father. Rikana's father had apparently committed suicide, leaving the house alone to Rikana. After some searching through Rikana's belongings, Kojirou decides to check up on her. Rather than knocking, he 'peeks' to see what she's up to. In his actions, he bursts into the room to catch Rikana using the toilet. Rikana is more than furious to see he barged in-even stating that he should've knocked. She immediately kicks him out and properly locks the door. Kojirou then leaves due to the time of the day. The next day, Kojirou meets up with her again to try and learn why she dropped out of school-oddly enough, she doesn't hold a grudge against his accident from the previous day. They decide to go off to a cafe, Kojirou treating her but expecting some treatment later. They later go to a cafe she recommended and although the exterior and interior make it appear posh, the menu was surprisingly cheap. Kojirou slips in the question about school to which Rikana coldly answers. She reveals that her parents divorced and her brother had committed suicide and her father had been 'venting his anger' against Rikana. Her father later committed suicide only to leave the property to Rikana. What made it worse was that her father had apparently been borrowing money and now Rikana is in struggle to keeping her home. To stay there, she needs 100 billion yen to pay for it. Kojirou doesn't see Rikana for the following day when he goes to the bench. Instead he passes time by watching TV, studying or reading manga. He later goes out to see Rikana but is surprised to see what happens next. A car accident has occured, that had apparently involved only one car. Rikana is at the scene of the crime, which startles him. Rikana offers to call an ambulance and goes off. Kojirou decides to look for some ID and successfully finds the ID. The boy hit by the car is called Katarou who has with him a passport, diary and money. Specifically 200 billion yen. Kojirou is given the choice to keep away this evidence or to immediately hand over the strangers belongings to Rikana. Following on from keeping the money a secret, Kojirou later reveals the amount. He suggests to make the boy appear to have amnesia-although he might end up getting it anyway-and to make Rikana pretend to be his sister. Rikana is a little reluctant to begin with but she comes into agreeing with it and hopes to play her part well. A few weeks later she comes out, successfully with the money she needed. Plot Assuming, this is following from before Mix Ore when Rikana was pretending to be Kantarou's sister. Following from Mix Ore, she pretended she needed money for her school when in truth she needed it for a living. Although, it's partly true with her involvement of school because she decided to drop out. Although it's likely Rikana still didn't bother attending school since she now had the necessary money to keep her home. In Mix Ore, the only relevance of her past is to do with her father-suggesting that this game is possibly the truth behind her past. Endings Bad End 1: Arrested hit by a car.]] After Rikana called for an Ambulance, Kojirou decides to show the money Kantarou has including his passport and diary. Rikana is disgusted to see that Kantarou had earned 200 billion yen from his parents inheritance and that he's not only champion of a soccer team by has a girlfriend too. Rikana is bothered by how easy it is for someone like Kantarou to earn everything whilst she had to struggle. Being given the belongings, she tells Kojirou that this is probably the last time they'll see each other. She leaves and following the next day Kojirou wonders how Rikana is. He's surprised to see on his TV that someone has been arrested. When he realises who's name it is, he realises that Rikana was caught. Bad End 2: Separation After admitting he only helped form a plan was to gain the money off of her, Rikana is furious. She passive-aggressively and sarcastically promises him 500 yen but calls off the offer and says she'll be living on her own. Rikana leaves, with the stolen money along with her. True End: Money means everything Kojirou tells Rikana that he wasn't helping devise the plan just to get a share of money. Taken back by this, the two live together with the 200 billion yen and sit under a blossom tree a few months later. For that moment, it felt like the whole incident they've experienced never happened. Category:RPG games Category:Charon games Category:Charon Category:Mix ore